


What Would You Do?

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-29
Updated: 2005-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:25:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9279827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: A/N:  I know that the episode following Asylum is Scarecrow and not Faith.  But I wrote this before I knew, so…  This is just a little quickie to tie my Asylum Coda #2 to this little story – nothing special.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I know that the episode following Asylum is Scarecrow and not Faith. But I wrote this before I knew, so… This is just a little quickie to tie my Asylum Coda #2 to this little story – nothing special.

What do you do when you have so much rage against your father that you take it out on your brother by trying to kill him?

What do you do when your brother refuses to talk about the fact that you tried to kill him? And instead, you listen to him fall apart in the bed next to you and there is nothing you can do about it?

What do you do when you say ‘fuck it’ to the chick-flick moment and go to your brother and hold him as he falls apart?

What do you do when you vow that you will spend the rest of your life making up the fact that it was you who attempted to murder your brother?

Only to find out that it’s not the rest of your life you have but his because your brother is dying?

What do you do?

 

That’s what Sam thinks as he stands at the edge of the hospital room and sees his brother for the first time since rushing Dean to the emergency only hours before, after he collapsed in a warehouse.

Sam was still trying to figure out what happened. 

The demon had been vanquished and that should have been that. But then, as they were walking out of the building, Dean froze in mid-step, blinked twice, swallowed once and paled so much that Sam thought... well, he didn’t know what he thought, because in the next instant, and much to Sam’s horror, Dean’s eyes rolled to the back of his head and he folded in on himself, falling to the floor, unmoving.

And now, after hours of tests, Sam walked into Dean’s room, expecting a snarky Dean, demanding to be released. And instead, he was greeted with a semi-snarky Dean informing him that he is dying and there’s nothing Sam can do about it.

How did everything go wrong?

 

What do you do when your brother – your best friend in all the world – won’t be there to help you find your father?

What do you do when you realize that you will soon experience what Dean’s lived with all his life – being alone – and it’s not as easy as you would have thought?

What do you do when the one thing that had any meaning to you whatsoever is about to disappear from your life forever?

What do you do when you realize that for the first time in your life, you will soon be truly alone?

You do what you have to to save your brother’s life.

 

Sam turned from the room, ignoring the weak voice demanding to know where he was going. 

He’d heard about a Faith Healer in town and, by god, he was going to make sure his brother lived!

 

Finis  
12/29/05


End file.
